


Intergalactic Trojan War

by Cirilla9



Series: Space Epos [2]
Category: Ai no Kusabi, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Anakin Slowly Turning to the Dark Side, Attempt at Humor, I Tried, Light Angst, M/M, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Please Don't Hate Me, Some Plot, Space Pirates, They all have issues, monkey - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-11
Updated: 2016-07-15
Packaged: 2018-06-01 16:42:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 13,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6527974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cirilla9/pseuds/Cirilla9
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not really a war. More like Odyssey. But I couldn't resist comparing Riki to Helen of Sparta.</p>
<p>Sequel to "Intergalactic Romance."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Escape

**Author's Note:**

> So, my lovely reviewers, you have a sequel. Enjoy.
> 
> (Though it may be worse than the first part.. Sorry)

Riki stood in a guest room occupied by Anakin for the last few days. On the bed lied an open suitcase filled with young Jedi’s stuff. Mongrel was so tense and nervous he actually jumped when the door slid open but they revealed just Anakin outside, as had been planned. Only he wasn’t completely alone.

“What the hell is that?!” called Riki in an unusual high tone of voice, his nervousness was rapidly growing. What if something will go wrong? What if they’ll get caught?

“A monkey,” answered Anakin calmly as if it was a perfectly natural thing to bring a fucking monkey when he was just about to kidnap Iason Mink’s pet.

“I see it is a monkey. I’m asking why is it here?”

“Well, we cannot just leave the ring in my room. You told me it has got some tracer in it, right? And Mink can check where you are in any moment. He won’t watch security footages right now, as he is bidding farewell to the Chancellor but he could look at a device on his wrist. It will be more believable when it moves, don’t you think so?”

Riki just stared at him dumbstruck for a moment after that explanation.

“You intend to put my ring on a…” he started then some memory from the past flashed in his mind. … _“Even an ignorant, impertinent depraved monkey has at least a single redeeming quality. I intend to ferret it out.” Delivered in that cold tone of voice during the training session…_ “On the second thought, you’re right,” he smiled imagining what Iason’s reaction would be like when he  saw a monkey with his pet ring on it. Will he be able to keep that poker face? “Let’s do this. It will be funny.”

“Ok, can you, uhm, please remove your trousers?” asked Anakin letting the monkey slipped from his shoulder on a cupboard.

Riki wasn’t ashamed of his nakedness anymore after Iason’s training. Besides, there wasn’t anything Anakin haven’t seen before. Riki undid and pulled down his pants. Anakin knelt before him, eyes closed, hands hovering just above mongrel’s penis. Riki’s breath quickened, it was arousing to have someone on his knees in front of his cock, he hoped he won’t get hard. Then he stopped breathing the moment he felt the so familiar constriction on his penis loosen. The metal band kept widening until it slid off Riki’s penis and fell to the floor with a soft thud. He wasn’t sure what he expected but it was just as then when Iason put the ring on him the second time – no fanfare, no sublimity – just one quiet movement and it was done.

Riki started to dress up.

“No, wait,” said Anakin, heading to the bed.

“What-“ started Riki bewildered. They hadn’t exactly got  time for a quickie right now.

Anakin tossed him a set of clothes from his suitcase.

“Put this on,” he said, then  noticed Riki’s expression. “Heh, what were you thinking I’ve wanted from you? Don’t flatter yourself so much. We will have time for it later if you’re so-”

Riki felt a heat rising to his cheeks. “Ok, I get it!” he barked and snatched the offered clothes. Anakin smirked. The mongrel was beginning to hate that smug expression in earnest.

“What is this? An armor?” asked Riki, holding a white helmet.

“Yes. I know it’s not your color and probably it’s too big, but you’ll be invisible among our soldiers wearing that.”

Riki changed the clothes as Anakin seized the pet ring from the floor and moved to grab the monkey which was currently occupied in examining the figures standing on a cupboard. It shrieked as Anakin pulled it from its playground and tried to bite its capturer.

“Easy, girl,” said Anakin and scratch the monkey behind the ear to calm it. “I’ll give you a nice bracelet.”

* * *

 

“Ach, speak of the devil,” said the Chancellor turning from Iason to the approaching Anakin. Behind him walked a clone.

Riki’s heart beat so fast he thought it will jump out of his chest. He hadn’t expected Iason standing so close. Luckily, the Blondie seemed to take no notice of him. And Anakin’s words get his full attention the next second.

“Sorry I’m late, Chancellor. I had to say good bye to someone.”

Riki saw Iason’s jaw tensing but he was sure no one else noticed. To someone who don’t know him his face must have seen as perfectly composed and beautiful as always. As Iason and Anakin exchanged the last fake pleasantries, Riki headed to the space ship, dreading he would be stopped any moment by security or worse, by Iason himself. But nothing happened. He reached the board, where more guys dressed like him were. After a while, Palpatine and Anakin also walked inside. The hatch closed, obstructing the view of Iason’s lonely figure at the airport.

 Anakin pretended to look through Riki as if the mongrel was really one of the clones but the Chancellor gave him a curious look.

“Anakin, don’t you think something is off with this clone? Isn’t he a little too short?”

“Maybe some factory defect,” said Anakin, keeping a straight face.

The engines started.


	2. Rescue mission

Cal went to the door as he heard them opening to greet his master. Iason stormed into the penthouse holding a struggling furry animal. The furniture jumped out of his way, wisely not asking his everyday question about bringing wine, only muttering quiet greetings. His master walked straight to the saloon, ignoring him and Cal followed, stopped near the entry, ready to fulfill every demand. He watched curiously as Iason, with the accompaniment of scared animal’s shrieks, held up the monkey’s hand with a glinting silver on it. Cal’s master touched monkey’s bracelet and it stretched, until Iason could take it off the animal.

“Cal!” he shouted.

The furniture immediately went to him.

“Yes, master?”

“Get rid of it,” said the Elite, handing Cal a monkey and clutching the silver band in the other hand, pressed to his chest.

* * *

 

“Iason, what are you doing?” asked Raoul walking into the saloon. The furniture, which let him in, returned to packing the baggage. There was no sign of the slumdog anywhere.

“How  very nice of you to come, my friend. However, as you see, I do not have the time for a longer social visit right now. Will you forgive me I’m not offering you a drink?” asked Iason turning from the window to face Raoul.

Raoul just keep looking at him expectantly, so Iason continued. “I’m taking a vacation. I need rest. You surely have heard about it. To be honest, I thought you came to say good bye-“

“Stop it.” Raoul cut him off. “Yes, of course I heard about it. I’ve came to ask you the real reason behind this sham. You may be deluding others, you may pretend before Jupiter herself, but I will not believe in you going on holidays.”

One corner of Iason’s mouths lifted up for a moment but soon there was the usual unfeeling mask again. “I’m going after Riki,” he admitted.

“What?” Raoul’s brow furrowed slightly. “What do you mean? Where is he?” He used ‘he’ instead of ‘it’ on purpose to not anger Iason and hear the whole story.

"He… They took him.”

“They? You mean the diplomats from the Republic?” Raoul’s eyes widened. That was a very unreasonable move during an alliance negotiations. “And you are going to-“

“retrieve him,” finished Iason. And that was even more unreasonable idea.

“Iason! You can’t!”

“Of course I can,” replied Iason calmly.

“You will start a war attacking them! And Amoi is too weak to defeat them. We cannot fight with the Republic. Will you sacrifice the whole planet for one pet?! Jupiter will not forgive you this. Not for this. You may be her favorite but this is something more than an outstanding pet. She will punish you if you put a planet in danger. And who do you think will be responsible for wiping your mind or something worse, whatever she’ll design to be your punishment?”

“I have no choice, Raoul. I cannot leave Riki alone. There is war. What if he get caught in a crossfire? He doesn’t know a thing about the situation there, about fighting fractions. There are so many dangers waiting for him. Riki might be able to take care of himself here, in the slums of Ceres, but out there are beings more powerful than a simple human.”

Iason looked at Raoul. He didn’t seem convinced. He listened, but still frowned. Iason sighed. This was the only thing his friend was incapable  – unwilling – to understand, his feelings toward Riki. Seeing it gets him nowhere, Iason changed his line of defense.

“Besides, I’m not going to attack them and start a war. I will solve this matter in a peaceful manner. The one who is responsible for stealing my pet is not the one in charge. I doubt his superiors know what he has done. I am going to ask them to return my property to me.”

Iason went silent and waited for Raoul’s reaction. Probably more critique.

His friend seemed thoughtful.

“I’m going with you,” he said at least.

That surprised Iason. “Oh? So you care about Riki after all?” he teased.

“I care about you. And I will not let you go on this insane mission alone.”

“No, this is too risky. I cannot agree.”

“Let me remind you you've ignored my advises about being cautious for the last few years. And I am not asking your permission. This is the only way I will not be Jupiter’s punishment executor. She can punish me alongside with you at most. And you need help with this, Iason. I can help you.”

“All right," Iason gave in after a moment of consideration. "Be ready in an hour then,” .

“That does not mean I am fond of this idea,” added Raoul. “That mongrel is going to be the death of you, Iason.”

Iason didn’t dignify that with an answer. Will Raoul ever stop complaining about his relationship with Riki?

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, yeah, Raoul.   
> Most authors would probably pick Katze, but I don't like Katze and I love Raoul. Deal with it.


	3. Jedi Master

Riki stood near the door to captain’s bridge in his clone armor, helmet on, gun in his hands, pretending to stand on guard. Nobody questioned him. He watched Anakin pilot the ship, as the incoming call sounded. Young man pressed something and a figure of a bearded man dressed akin to Anakin appeared.

“Hello, master,” said Anakin.

“Anakin, where are you?”

“On our way to Coruscant.”

“Stop on Malastare. We are assigned a new mission.” Anakin scowled. That meant delaying his meeting with Padme.

“What about my current mission of escorting the Chancellor?”

“Senator Aang offered to bring him, he is flying to the capitol.”

“And what about submitting report to the Council?” asked Anakin in more angry tone.

“I don’t know, Anakin. These are orders from the Jedi Council. Apparently they decided it can wait. Or you can send them a message.”

 The picture blacked out. Riki saw Anakin’s fingers clench tighter on the control stick.

* * *

 

“You’re mad you won’t see your girlfriend?” asked Riki later, playing on the tablet in Anakin’s room.

“Can you address her Senator Amidala?”

Riki rolled his eyes and changed the topic. “So, Malastare. I searched it and found out they have podracing.  Will they let me participate? The award is high.”

“We won’t have the time for it.               

“Oh, c’mon,” grumbled Riki. “Let’s take part in it together. You’ll have the chance to show me you really are the best pilot in the galaxy you’ve boasted yourself to be.”

“No,” said Anakin, frowning. “It’s too dangerous.”

“You’re just afraid you’ll lose again,” scoffed Riki.

“I said no! It’s not a play with toy cars!” Anakin raised his voice and he suddenly looked more menacing. Like a warrior rather than a nice pal. “People are dying in it.”

Riki knew he should back down. That was a reasonable thing to do. But, of course, the streetwise mongrel part of him won. “Don’t tell me you’re afraid,” he taunted, looking Anakin straight in the eyes.

He expected Anakin to grow more agitated but the man smiled instead. “I won that race when I was ten,” he said. “And won my freedom with it.” He spoke in a calmer voice. “But you, you never even rode a speeder! I will teach you one day if you want to. I can train you to win in podracing. But don’t take part in it now, without any experience, don't risk your life.”

Riki sighed. One day, sometime, later.. what was he supposed to do now?

"What is it?”

“It’s.. I’m doing nothing all day, only hide behind the clone armor. It’s boring.”              

“Actually, this is something that can change. The Chancellor would recognize you but Obi-Wan don’t know you. So you can return to your usual black outfit.”

“And what about the soldiers?”

“What about them?" Anakin shrugged. "They’re clones. They do what I command them to do and don’t ask questions. That’s what they are made for.”

Riki frowned. It sounded awfully like the pet production on Amoi.

* * *

 

“There you are,” said Obi-Wan approaching Anakin and Riki at the bar, where they were appointed to meet. “And who are you?” he asked black-haired black-dressed youth.

“Riki,” replied shortly the mongrel.

“A friend,” added Anakin. “What about the mission?”

“We are to go on Onderon. They have some problems with pirates. I’ll tell you details aboard, we shouldn’t waste time.”

“Let’s go then.”

The three of them moved to the entry. Riki felt a tingling on his neck as if someone was watching him. He looked backward but there was no one was observing him.

“Something’s wrong?” asked Anakin.

“I felt like.. doesn’t matter, it’s nothing.”

* * *

 

Iason sipped his drink in a shadowed corner of a bar. His hair was violet and short. Raoul had complained about it, but where was the sense in having such advantages and not using them?* Maybe he minded the color, not the disguise itself. He himself wore just sunglasses and simple garments.

Iason looked at his friend meaningfully. _Onderon._ That was their new destination.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *for those who did't read the books:
> 
> "Deliberately, Iason blinked once.  
> As if on cue, his hair extended out to his waist and changed color to an immaculate blond.  
> For Riki this was a usual sight. For the others, it came as a complete surprise that Iason could change the lenght and the color of his locks literally with an eye-blink, that this came with such ease to a Blondy.  
> Riki remembered seeing Iason as a brunet once in the underworld - he was convinced then it was a wig, not the sort of nanomachine-driven change that was on display now.  
> The unnatural height and the cultured blonde hair. Those were the status symbols of the ruling elite of Tanagura, the Blondies. Iason was likely the only one of them all who ever changed his hair in this manner."
> 
> \- from Rieko Yoshihara's book, volume 8 of Ai no Kusabi, The Space Between


	4. Approach

Anakin was constantly annoyed that day so Riki got off his way. He get to know some clones instead. They listened to the Jedi as Anakin told him and called them “generals” but although they were obedient almost as the pets were they weren’t stupid. Nor they were prejudiced against mongrels, so Riki decided he rather liked them.

They all looked the same and had numbers instead of names but often called themselves by nicknames and Riki, with numbers Z-107M still burning hotly in his brain, also preferred to use their names even if they were fake.

He asked them countless questions about the war, military and combat things, until one of them, called Lunn, decided to teach Riki how to shot laser guns. Riki also joined them in hand-to-hand combat training. He was smaller but years in the slums taught him how to fight, he didn’t know some base movements but he was fast and agile. He also learned quickly and improved his skills.

* * *

 

That evening Riki, exhausted by a wrestling with Ridge and Lunn, got to bed early. He was almost asleep when he heard Anakin coming into the room. Riki had been hiding here for the few days when the Chancellor was aboard. Maybe he should move somewhere else now, when the old man was replaced by the nice guy with a lightsaber? He was going to ask Anakin but he hadn’t seen him today and right now it was too late and Riki didn’t have the slightest desire to go somewhere. The bed was spacious enough for the two of them and comfortable. Not as spacious and as comfortable as Iason’s but good enough after the day of combat exercises.

Riki was slightly aware of another man’s presence when Anakin laid down on his side of the bed. The mongrel drifted at the edge of sleep. His eyes shot open when he felt a hand on his waist. They didn’t touch like that since that one time on Amoi. The hand slid to his chest and stomach and it was pleasurable to feel gentle caresses there. Riki was tempted to give in but…

“No,” he said, stopping Anakin’s hand before it reached his cock.

Anakin withdrew and Riki was almost surprised that his refusal was taken so seriously. One word of denial and he was left alone. As a pet he could protest, scream and beg yet Iason never listened to him.

“I’m sorry,” said Anakin. “I thought you want to..”

“I won’t be her replacement,” said Riki firmly.

“What are you talking about?”

Riki heard the confusion and begging of anger sipping into his friend’s voice. He rolled over to look him in the eyes. It was dark in the room but he saw that Anakin was frowning.

“You think only about her, you dream about her. She’s in your heart and mind all the time, to the point you cannot perform your duties flawlessly.” He put a finger on Anakin’s mouth to stop him from speaking. “I don’t say it’s a bad thing. You love her. But I cannot be just someone to fuck. Not anymore.”

“I didn’t mean it that way.” 

“Maybe you didn’t, but that’s what it is. You just miss her.”

Afterward Anakin lied on his back looking up at the ceiling, one arm under his head. He didn’t want to fall asleep and dream about Padme dying while he could do nothing to prevent it.  He heard Riki’s regular breathing next to him. He thought about his friend’s words. Was there nothing wrong with caring so much for one person? Riki believed so, but the Jedi Order spoke something different. Anakin didn’t know the answer. He was only certain he will do anything to safe Padme. At this point he didn’t even care if it was right or wrong. He won’t disappoint her as he did his mother.

* * *

 

When Riki awoke late in the morning, the place next to him was empty. He went looking for Anakin to check if he wasn’t angry with him and if he was, try to clear the atmosphere somewhat. Maybe he would ask about the little white and blue robot. Anakin seemed fond of this one, he treated it almost as a friend.

The mongrel finally spotted Anakin and Obi-Wan, both standing by the round table which displayed large hologram on it. Riki was about to go inside when he stopped dead at the entrance.

“I believe you’ve got something that belongs to me.” Riki would recognize this cold voice everywhere. He looked at the blurry blue image and his heart skipped a beat, as he saw Iason’s regal form. There was a second person behind him on a display, another Blondie.

“I left your precious jewelry behind. That was all that belonged to you!” said Anakin.

Obi-Wan just listened to the conversation with creased eyebrows.

“You stole from me. Return to me what is mine. Otherwise our alliance would be derogated.”

Anakin was about to shout some reply but Obi-Wan put a hand on his shoulder, and spoke himself.

“Perhaps we can discuss this personally? Argument will lead us nowhere. I propose to give ourselves some time to cool down and in an hour I invite you to come to our ship.”

Iason eyed him for a while. “I accept,” he said.

The transmission ended.

“Anakin,” started Obi-Wan. “Is there something you would like to tell me?”

The young Jedi kept silent, just stood there sulking.

“Well?” Obi-Wan insisted, crossing his arms.

“He was talking about Riki!” Anakin burst out. “Riki was his.. slave. But did you hear how he was referring to him?! ‘Something’! As if he was talking about a thing!”

Obi-Wan put his palm on his face. “You went there as a diplomat and kidnapped some important politician’s slave?”

“I did not kidnap him! Riki wanted to go, I helped him escape.”

Riki couldn’t just stood there any longer, listening to them. He stepped into the room. Both of the Jedi looked at him. He was pale as a ghost and almost visibly shaking.

“You can’t,” he said faintly. “You have no idea what he..” Riki couldn’t even think how sever his punishment would be. “I-I won’t go back there!” his voice trembled.

Anakin went to him, tried to put a hand on his shoulder to calm him somewhat but Riki backed away from him, pressing himself to the wall.

“We can’t hand him over to Mink!” said Anakin, turning to Obi-Wan once more.

“What we can’t do is to start a war.”

“So what? You’re going to just let them take him?”

Riki shook his head violently and let out something between a wail and “no”.

“We will talk with them,” decided Obi-Wan. “Maybe we’ll find a peaceful compromise. Negotiations are always a better idea than a fruitless quarrel.”

“Aggressive negotiations would be more useful here,” murmured Anakin.


	5. Negotiations

“Bringing work with you even on holiday?” asked Iason, seeing Raoul doing something in a provisional lab. “Some people would call this workaholism.”

“If you are curious what I do, you could just ask. There is no need to pussyfoot around,” said Raoul, examining the content of one vial. “It might help us if your ‘peaceful negotiations’ fail.”

“Weren’t you the one who worried about starting the military conflict?”

“I am still worried about this,” Raoul put the vial in a holder and turned to Iason. “Did you saw their soldiers? They are all clones, they have identical DNA. I thought I could make some drug that would influence certain nucleotides to paralyze their motoric system. This way we could avoid killing them.”

“Intriguing,” commented Iason. “How is it going?”

“I’m done. Though it would be better to have some guinea pig  to make experiments. I am not sure how long it will work.”

* * *

 

When the two Elites appeared on board, Obi-Wan asked them to a small private room with a table and few chairs. Anakin and Riki waited there already.

Riki put on a front of nonchalance. He wasn’t sure how it worked, for Iason had always read in him like in an open book. The mongrel wouldn’t look at the Blondie but he felt Iason’s eyes on himself. The gaze was so intense Riki thought he would suffocate.

“Well?” started Iason, addressing Obi-Wan. “What exactly did you want to talk about? I think I made my claims clear.”

“We won’t give him back!” interrupted Anakin.

Iason send him a murderous look. “I did not ask you. I intend to speak with someone who has the power of making decisions here. And certainly not with someone who took what is mine.”

“I did not take anything from you! Riki had gone with me because he wanted it! He is a person with his own free will, not your bloody property!”

“Can you not talk about me as if I wasn’t here?” Riki surprised even himself by how calm his voice sounded.

Both Iason and Anakin looked at him.

“I understand you lost some profits because of Anakin,” Obi-Wan quickly took the chance to say something as the previous speakers stopped arguing for a moment. “Perhaps you would accept some money as a recompense?”

Raoul almost smiled at the proposition. Oh, if only it was so easy. He had urged Iason countless times to sell the mongrel and all for nothing.

“I want Riki. I will not be satisfied with your money.”

Raoul looked sideways at his friend. He could feel Iason’s tension growing.

“I’d like to speak with Riki,” Iason said before Obi-Wan managed to propose any other option. ”Alone.”

Anakin sprung to his feet and looked like he wanted to protest but Obi-Wan was beside him a moment later, putting a hand on his chest. “Let them,” he said quietly. “We’ll not be too far,” continued Kenobi louder. “You have 10 minutes. Are you ok with that?” he posted the question at Riki.

Riki would never admit he was frightened of something so he nodded. He didn’t trust his own voice enough to say his consent aloud.

Obi-Wan practically dragged his padawan out. Raoul soon followed them with a displeased expression. Outside, he didn’t move further than a few steps from the room. The Jedi were nowhere in sight, maybe observing the situation on monitoring somewhere or with their telepathic skills.

* * *

 

“Have you forgotten about our agreement?” started Iason as soon as the door closed. “That I will leave your friends intact if you are my pet? Do you not remember how you told me who do you belong to as I fucked you against the wall?”

“Stop it!” Riki stood up abruptly, almost knocking over the chair. He made a few steps backward to put a greater distance between Iason and himself. It did not bring the desired effect, however, as Iason stood up as well and advanced on him.

“Why can’t you just let me go?” Riki almost pleaded.

“So you don’t care about your friends anymore? About Guy? Will you let me do whatever I want with them?”

“Leave them out of it! It’s a matter between you and me.”

Riki spoke bravely but he backed away the whole time and now his back pressed to the wall. Iason kept walking until he was so close he could touch Riki if he raised his hand. Riki felt fear but, what bothered him more, arousal too. Iason lift up his hand and Riki closed his eyes, gulping. He thought his mas- Iason would caress him and he knew he will lose then, he will be a slave to his desires only Iason could sate. But when nothing happened, the mongrel opened his eyes. Iason was leaning close to him, one hand supported on the wall beside Riki’s head.

“Come back to me,” whispered Iason seductively. Riki felt Elite’s breath on his face.

Iason moved his other hand to touch the boy’s face but Riki quickly wrangled out of his reach.

“Don’t touch me!” he screamed. “I’m not your fucking pet anymore! And I will never be a pet again!”

He rushed to the door and ran through them on the corridor. Only to be slammed at the wall by a superior being. At first he thought Iason had chased him but then he noticed green eyes filled with disgust.

“You ungrateful dog,” hissed Raoul. “Do you have any idea how much Iason risked for you?”

Riki trashed in his grip but, of course, the Blondie was too strong.

“Raoul, let him go. You’re not exactly helping,” said Iason emerging from the room.

Riki almost fell at the sudden disappearance of strong arms holding him up. _Fucking freaks of nature._ Why must they be so strong?

“Is everything all right?” called Anakin, suddenly appearing at the end of corridor.

“Yeah,” answered Riki and went to him.

Iason didn’t stop him. He hated Skywalker to the point he would gladly strangle him.


	6. Aggressive negotiations

Iason stood by the far end of a spacious room where the clones trained. He watched Riki sparring with one of the soldiers. The mongrel was naked to the waist and Iason noted with delight that there was no love marks on his skin. With even more contentment he looked at the tan skin itself, glinting with the thin layer of sweat; at the muscles that flexed with Riki’s every movement; at the precise punches and kicks his pet delivered with a gracefulness.

Raoul showed up next to him.

“Maybe I should buy him some martial arts training course?” contemplated Iason aloud. “He would have enjoy it, don’t you think so?”

“I think you’ve spoiled him already too much. You let him shout at you, you let him call you by your first name. He’s disrespectful toward you and you do nothing to stop it.”

“I knew I shouldn’t ask you an opinion.”

Raoul scoffed. He looked at Riki. He still couldn’t understand what Iason saw in it. If the mongrel was at least beautiful. Well, maybe there was some wild allure to it, he could admit, but the slum trash was so primitive. His sweat smell, every natural part of his body could be infected so easily by any disease – why would Iason prefer this to a clinically-bred clean pet?

“I think we should make a further move. Since the peace talks failed so far, let’s proceed to more deliberate measures.”

Iason nodded.

“I’ll put the drug into the ventilation system. You take your mongrel and we flee.” Raoul disappeared.

* * *

Riki knew Iason was watching him, it felt like the Elite could almost grope slumdog with his eyes. He refused to show it bothered him in any way. He would not be distracted by Iason. He tried to focus only on the fight but it went worse than yesterday. He landed on the floor two times already. He concentrated fully in his next punch and managed to strike Lunn in the face. He dodged the counterattack and hit the guy in the ribs. Man’s defense lessened, his attacks slowed down and Riki got the upper hand.  His next blow connected with the clone’s jaw despite the fact that the soldier had plenty of time to block it.

“C’mon, man, you’re not even trying,” complained Riki, stopping a fight.

“W-wait,” muttered clone. “I feel strange.”

He pressed a hand to his forehead and swayed. Riki went to him anxiously.

“What’s up, Lunn? What is happening?” he asked, supporting the guy.

“I- I don’t know,” said the man and slumped to the floor.

Riki knelt beside him. Lunn had open eyes, his pulse was racing but he laid immobile. Black-haired boy looked around to find some help and with a starting panic he realized that all the clones were done. He saw Iason approaching.

“What the fuck?!” he screamed at the Blondie. “Iason, what did you do to them?!”

“Don’t worry, they’ll live,” replied Iason totally unaffected.

He grabbed the mongrel by the shoulder and hauled him up. He went in the direction of the prom, taking the struggling pet with him.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's short (sorry) but it's quick.  
> Next one will be longer, but you'll have to wait some more time for the update.


	7. Pirates attack

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi :) I'm finally able to do something more than think about "Civil War" movie, so enjoy the new chapter

Iason dragged his struggling pet through the corridors, here and there laid unmoving clones. Riki trashed and wriggled in his grip with an unabated fervor.

“If you don’t stop, I’ll knock you out and carry you out unconscious from here.” Iason warned, which, of course, have an opposite effect on the mongrel.

“Fuck you Iason! Let mi go!”

The Blondie didn’t react. Riki set his feet firmly on the floor and held his ground with all his might.

“No! You can’t!”

But the Blondie didn’t even slow down. Nor did he loosen the hold on Riki’s arm. The  mongrel loose his balance and fell onto the Elite. Iason grabbed him by the waist, restricting his movements even more.

“Fuck you!! Let go of me!”

But no matter what he shouted, what obscenities he threw at Iason’s face, how much he fought, he was still leaded against his will to the unknown destination, probably on some other ship.

His screams, as always, had no effect on Iason. They weren’t, however, utterly unproductive. Iason stopped abruptly as Anakin appeared on the other end of the corridor. The Jedi held up his lightsaber.

“Let him go,” he said in a dark voice.

“Get out of my way, boy, before you start a war,” answered Iason, playing his usual unimpressed attitude.

His hold on Riki tightened and he moved his pet a little behind himself. Riki kicked him in the leg. Iason clenched his grip on pet’s ribs so hard the mongrel couldn’t catch a breath for a brief moment. The pet got the warning and stilled his struggles, setting on holding Iason’s arm with both of his hands. His foot barely touched the ground.

“I won’t let you take him,” said Anakin nearing closer. “Let him go or I’ll kill you.”

“I don’t think so,” said the other voice. From the side corridor walked out Raoul holding a gun aimed at the Jedi.

Anakin turned a little to see both of his opponents. He raised his lightsaber, prepared to block a gunshot.

Before anyone of them managed to do something, the ship shuddered forcefully. Raoul loose his aim at Anakin, and the Jedi ran his way. Red light of incoming call flashed from the communicator on his forearm, but he ignored it.  

Riki managed to yank himself free from distracted Iason’s grip. He bolted, running back the way they came from. Iason hesitated for a moment, looking over at Raoul, then went after his pet.

Before Anakin reached Raoul, several gunshots flew at him. Only they hadn’t come from the Blondie. The group of pirates appeared on the end of the corridor. He sparred the missiles with his sword and ducked behind a side corridor wall, next to Raoul. They eyed each other for a second.

“I suggest we defeat them first before trying to kill one another,” said Raoul.

“Not a bad idea,” agreed Anakin and jumped out of their hide, swinging his lightsaber. He neared the attackers surrounded by flying missiles. When he noticed Raoul aiming with a gun he prepared to ricochet another attack but the man shot at some pirate. Anakin soon was inside their group, killing the nearest opponent and hurting two next but the group quickly dispersed. Then there was no pirate in his arm reach, before he even warmed-up. The next guy fall down shoot by Raoul and the rest of them escaped. Pirates, thought Anakin in dismay, always avoiding the direct fight. He lowered his lightsaber as Raoul came to him. So they weren’t in cahoots…

“Don’t look at me like you wanted to slit my throat,” Raoul told him. “There are still pirates on the ship, and the clones will be useless for a few hours yet. When we cooperate, we will overpower them earlier.”

“Fine,” gritted Anakin through clenched teeth. He wondered what they’ve done to the clones but such questions could wait.

“I’m going to search Iason, he was unarmed,” Raoul informed him and walked away.

The red communicator lamp flashed again, Anakin pressed it. Obi-Wan’s voice flew from the device.

“Finally, Anakin, where were you?! Pirates are attacking-“

“Yes, I’ve noticed, master,” said Anakin, standing between the corpses.

“-and the clones are out. I don’t know what they’ve done to them. Try to investigate some pirate.”

“The clones are in this state thanks to our ‘guests’,” spat Anakin. “It’ll last for few hours.”

“What? Why would they-“

“They were trying to kidnap Riki.”

“Technically, you kidnapped him first,” remarked Obi-Wan. “Do not fight with them right now. We have to focus on pirates.”

“I know,” said Anakin annoyed. One of the supposed corpses moved a little. He was lying in a puddle of blood, gunshot wound on his shoulder still bleeding. “I’ll find out what they are here for. I’m out.” Anakin turned off the communicator.

The Jedi came to the bleeding man, kicked the gun out of his reach and leaned over him. “Why did you attack us?” he asked.

The man just looked up at him, grinning, showing his rotten teeth. Skywalker almost heard his thoughts: ‘I’m dying already, what else can you do to me.’ He slammed his foot into pirate’s wounded shoulder. The smile was quickly replaced by screams.

“I asked,” said Anakin as the shouts stopped. “Why did you attack?”

Pirate didn’t smile anymore but he kept silent. Jedi grinded his foot.

“Aaaarrrrgghh! Stop it! I’ll tell you.” Anakin took off his leg. The pirate continued, “We simply thought you’re some rich, baldy protected guys and tried to take the chance. Just look at your ship. How were we to know the Jedi are on the board?”

* * *

Riki ran as quickly as he could, knowing it was doomed to failure. He couldn’t outrun the android. But Iason was distracted, maybe, just maybe he had stayed with Raoul. Riki didn’t waste his time to look back. Or maybe the Elite hesitated long enough so that Riki would manage to reach Anakin’s room. He knew the code blocking the door there. If he’d just ran through this corridor, the door would have been within eyeshot…

“Riki!”

 _Fuck._ Iason was closer than he had expected.

“Watch out!”

The next second he was pushed hard and fell to the ground. At the same time he heard laser missiles flying around and a few armed silhouettes glimpsed in the corner of his eye. He landed on the floor, conscious they were approaching, Iason’s body pressed him to the ground. He trashed, looking wildly around for some gun. The weight of the Blondie on him efficiently restrained his movements. Why the fucker wasn’t moving himself?! Didn’t he have some weapon? Then, with a sense of panic he noticed a growing red pool of blood on the floor near the left side of his face.

“Iason,” he gasped. The Elite didn’t answer.

Riki looked up as much as he could, expecting seeing pirates legs all around but they were still at the end of the corridor. And there were screams and shouts coming from them, he realized, from some time now. He noticed the white swirl of Obi Wan’s robe and the brisk movements of the blue lightsaber.

“Iason,” he repeated. The pool of blood was bigger and bigger. He could smell the metallic scent of it.

“Iason!” this time someone from the other end of the corridor shouted his master’s name. Quick footsteps neared and Riki felt the weight of Blondie’s body being lifted up from him. The mongrel turned around, seeing Raoul checking Iason’s pulse. The other Elite looked concerned, almost scarred as he ripped off the top of Iason’s robes and tied his arm with some strip of cloth to stop the bloodshed. Iason’s face was pale, paler than usual, unhealthy so. His eyes were closed, blood matted big part of his golden tresses but he was breathing steadily as much as Riki could judge from the movements of his ribcage. The slumdog wanted to do something, to ask Raoul if Iason will be alright but he couldn’t move nor speak. He just sit there staring wide-eyed at the scene before him, the Jedi finishing off pirates completely forgotten.

The bullets were no longer flying at them and there was no shouts anymore, so the pirates were either killed or escaped.

Raoul’s face was unreadable mask once again. He scooped up his unconscious friend’s form into his arms and stood up, heading toward some medical room probably. Riki got up, shaking, and went after him on unsteady legs. Raoul didn’t said anything and Riki assumed he didn’t mind his company or didn’t even notice him.

As Riki slipped into the medical room after the Blondies, however, Raoul showed his annoyance.

“Get out,” he said, lying Iason on the operating table carefully. He didn’t even look in Riki’s direction. “Get out of my sight for if he dies because of you, I swear I’ll kill you myself.”

His voice was quiet but dangerous. Far more deadly than the tone Iason had been using with him when Riki hadn’t been listening to an order. Shivers run down Riki’s spine and he backed out of the room slowly, throwing the last concerned glance at Iason.


	8. Drawing of the dark

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep, chapter title taken straight from one of the "Merlin" episodes ;) it just suits so perfectly here

Riki took a gun from unmoving Shane’s body and loaded it backing to the medical room’s door. He stood in front of them, scanning corridor on both sides. He wanted to go inside, to make sure Iason’s alive but he wouldn’t be much of a help there. Better stay here and keep the watch. And not provoke Raoul.

Maybe he should take his chance and run when both Blondies were not paying him any attention. But it seemed unfair. Run off from Iason was one thing. Leave the man who saved his life without caring what’s his state was was an entirely different thing. It changed perspective. Riki owed him now. And he should have paid his debt.

The mongrel grabbed the laser rifle tighter, hearing someone’s quick footsteps. From the corner of the corridor jumped some pirate, running at Riki. Riki fired. The man fell down with a scream, catching his stomach.

“Fuck, that one was mine!” called the voice and Anakin appeared with his lightsaber.

He looked at the dying pirate, then rose his eyes searching the shooter.

“Riki?! Everything’s all right? You escaped?”

“Ergh..not exactly.”

“What do you mean?”

Before Riki get a chance to explain, there was a commotion from the end of the corridor. It sounded like someone was struggling or fighting and there was some strange whining noises. But they seemed more electronic than human. Anakin went very still hearing them. Then three pirates appeared, dragging the white and blue robot with them.

“Hey, leave him alone!” shouted Anakin and charged forward, lightening his sword.

Riki watched wide-eyed as the Jedi approached the disoriented pirates. They weren’t prepared for such a vicious attack. The first one died before he managed to aim Anakin with a gun, the lightsaber plunging into his chest and showing for a brief moment from his back. The next guy fought with a spear, managed to raise it while his companion was slaughtered. But then the hands he held the weapon with were cut off, the pirate looked at the burned stumps too stunned too scream for a moment and when he opened his mouth to wail, the glowing blade sank in his throat, silencing him effectively. The third pirate was occupied in fighting off the attacks of the little robot. Anakin stopped for a moment, watching as his droid was firing the pirate with some electricity bolts. Riki wasn’t sure what was that, looked a little like the paralyzers Midas Security used on him once.

When the pirate went to counterattack and swung at Artoo with a machete he held in his hand, Anakin stepped in front of the robot and cut him with his lightsaber. Not enough to kill. The man slid to his knees, dropping the weapon and holding a hand to the gash on his stomach.

“Spare me,” he whispered looking up at Anakin.

“You shouldn’t have touched my Artoo,” said the Jedi, took a half step back and swished with his sword.

“Oh Jupiter,” whispered Riki and turned away from the sight of a head flying in the air, feeling like he would be sick.

Anakin patted the robot on its head like it was a dog and turned toward Riki.

Some of his feelings must have shown on his expression, because the Jedi took rather defensive pose.

“What?” he said even though Riki didn’t voice his opinion. “He would have killed us if I didn’t kill him first.”

 “But he asked you to spare him,” said Riki faintly.

“This is war! There is no place for sentiments and acts of mercy. If you hesitate, you lose.”

Riki looked down on the floor. He wasn’t convinced but it wasn’t like he had the right to criticize Anakin. He didn’t exactly have a high moral ground, he participated in the illegal pet trade long ago, when he worked for Katze and had no idea it was all Iason’s trap.

“You should hide.” Riki raised his eyes on Anakin again. “From the Blondies, I mean. Mink will take you by force if he sees you.”

“Iason is hurt. And I-“ Riki breathed deeply and looked past Anakin, unable to look into those honest blue eyes. He swallowed. “I think I’ll go back with him,” he uttered at least.

“What?! Have you lost your mind?!” Anakin was shocked. “Why would you- If he’s hurt, you got a chance to escape! to be free of him finally!”

Riki was silent.

“Aren’t you going to take that chance? Why do you want to go back? Why- I saw how he treated you! Why do you suddenly want to go back to that hell? Did he threatened you with something?”

“No, it’s not like that. He- I would have lie on that operating table if not for him. He covered me from getting shot. I owe him now.”

“Bullshit! You owe him nothing! What, he saved you once and he is forgiven for all the wrong he has done to you? You will just sheepishly come back to his feet?! Be his bitch again?! Is that what you want?!”

Riki’s fists clenched. He wanted to hit Anakin, to make him shut up by the punch to the face but he couldn’t do that. For even though his words angered him, they rang true. And this cut into Riki’s pride all the more.

Suddenly Riki felt himself being thrown at the wall. Anakin didn’t touch him, it must be Jedi’s rumored Force that held him pressed to the concrete. Anakin glared at him with such anger, with so much venom that Riki for a brief moment feared for his life. The Jedi raised a black glowed hand and Riki felt as if someone was squeezing his throat. But then, after a second it all stopped; there was no invisible strength pining him to the wall anymore.

Anakin lowered his hands and stepped back. “If you want to be his slut, I won’t stop you. Do whatever you want.” This time in his voice sounded more disappointment than anger. He turned and walked away. Riki stood there with an unpleasant feeling in his stomach, suddenly reminded of Guy’s reaction at the news that he was a pet.

The little robot stayed a bit longer than his master and Riki had a feeling that it was looking at him, before it rode after its master's retreating form.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay, I managed to write another part! Enjoy.
> 
> PS: reviews and kudos are great motivation ;D


	9. Master and pet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for the long wait I forced you to endure. I hope the chapter is to your liking.

Riki sat down near the bed Iason was lying in. There was a bandage on his chest and left arm and the Blondie was unconscious but Raoul had said he should wake up at any moment. The golden haired Elite had accepted Riki’s decision about staying with Iason without showing any emotion nor even changing his facial expression or at least Riki couldn’t notice anything. He had simply nodded. Riki had an impression Iason’s friend doesn’t even want to talk to him, but he couldn’t decide whether it was because of what had happened to Iason or just because of the fact that he was a pet. Anyway, it was better to be ignored than hated.

Riki still couldn’t forget Anakin’s gaze on him at their departure. Obi Wan had been calm as always. Raoul had made a civil farewell, even mentioned something about the possibility of the cooperation in clone business in the future (and most of the clones were on their feet already, feeling slightly nauseous but otherwise unhurt). But Anakin… he had looked at Riki with disappointment and contempt written on his face. He hadn’t been as angry as before but Riki thought he’d prefer his friend being angry at him rather than disappointed in him. It hurt more this way, knowing that the guy he admired thought lowly of him.

Riki sighted and leaned down in his chair, putting his forearms folded on Iason’s bed and lying his head on them. He sat up straight again almost immediately. Was it a movement of Iason’s hand? He looked on Iason’s face searching for any signs he was waking. Iason’s eyelids quivered, long blond eyelashes flattered and the blue eyes focused on Riki after a moment.

“Iason! You’re alive!” exclaimed Riki and, before he could think any better of it, he leaned down and pressed his lips to the Blondie’s.

Iason’s pupils widened slightly in confusion. It was a soft and delicate kiss, barely a touch as if his pet was uncertain about this. When he felt Riki starting to pull away, he lifted his right hand, tangled his fingers in the dark hair at the back of mongrel's head. He stopped Riki and deepened the kiss, prying the pet’s mouth open with his tongue. He let go only when the lack of air make it hard to breathe.

Riki moved away but not far, he was still within Iason’s reach, slightly flushed.

“I thought you’d die,” he admitted. “And it would be my fault.”

“So you are worried about me, pet?” asked Iason, in a slightly mocking tone. His pet was with him, not with the Skywalker, so…

“Don’t imagine too much. I just didn’t want you dead because of me,” snarled Riki but he had the uncomfortable feeling that Iason saw right through him.

“Where are we heading?” asked the Blondie.

Riki saddened, then shrugged. “Amoi,” he said, averting Iason’s gaze.

Iason frowned. Why would the Jedi want to go back on his home planet? “Where is Kenobi?” he asked.

“Probably fighting off the rest of the pirate fleet with Anakin.”

It took a second for Iason to understand the meaning behind Riki’s words, then his usually cold eyes lightened.

“And you choose to stay with me?”

Riki looked straight at him. The fire burned in those black eyes.

“Then come here,” Iason wanted that fire to burn for him. “Show me what a pet can do.”

Riki leaned over him but looked angry. “Can’t you talk to me without offending me?”

“Calling things by their names isn’t offending. You are a pet. You are mine. Since you’re here is proof enough you understand this.”

Riki set his jaw and stood up but didn’t wander off from the bed.

“A pet is what you are, Riki.”

“That’s not how Anakin saw it. In his eyes I was as a person, an equal human being.”

“Then why are you not with him?” Iason asked in a harsh voice. His pet had an incredible talent for provoking him. The Elite breathed slowly to calm himself. Talking about Skywalker wasn’t what he wanted to do right now. “You have to be my pet, Riki. That’s how the world sees you. That’s how I see you. It is the only possibility of our relationship. The Blondie and the mongrel, the master and the pet. How do you imagine it otherwise? You are not equal to me in any way and you will never be.”

“Damn you, I preferred you unconscious, when you didn’t talk, y’know. It’s really nice to hear all the time you’re a worthless thing.”

“You are not a thing to me, Riki! You are a pet. It’s much more than an accessory.”

Riki stood before him with clenched fists. Energy emanated from him, he looked like the gang leader Iason took from the streets of Ceres long ago, always ready for a fight. Iason wanted to subdue this energy, to touch the burning fire that was his pet. To play with a wild wolf only he could tame.

“I want to own you. I want to possess your body and your spirit alike. I want you to be mine. I want you, Riki.”

Riki jumped to him and for a brief moment Iason thought the mongrel would be insane enough to try to strike him. But then his pet kissed him with all his anger. This kiss was savage and violent, Iason could feel all Riki’s fury in it. The Elite answered Riki with equal fervor and soon took the control over the kiss. He reached up to unzip his pet’s black jacket. He found a loose black t-shirt underneath and started pulling it up, yanking it from under the trousers’ belt. Riki moved one leg across Iason’s hips and straddled him, climbing onto the bed. The kiss dissipated to a calmer rhythm. Iason found Riki’s nipple and pinched it, making the pet gasp and break the kiss as his head fell back. That exposed the tanned neck, so the Blondie set to it, kissing, sucking and biting it alternately.

Riki moaned, his hands slid from Iason’s wide chest to tangle into his blond hair. He wrapped long tresses around his hands, let his weight be supported on Iason’s palm on his breast and lowered his hips to rub his hard-on against Iason’s groin. He felt the Blondie had an erection as well. He sat on Iason’s pelvis, bucking his hips and lifted himself up, taking off the jacket and the top. As the clothes slid over his head, obscuring his sight he felt the hand on his belly. His muscles contracted a bit, not expecting a touch but he forced himself to stay otherwise unperturbed. Riki pulled off the shirt completely and saw the blue eyes staring at him intensely.

“Get rid of these,” said Iason as his hand slid to the fastening of Riki’s trousers and tugged at it impatiently.

So Riki slid off him and, not taking his eyes off the Blondie, removed his trousers. Then he meant to resume his earlier position but just when he bent over Iason, his hips were gripped by the strong hands and he was flipped over onto the hospital bed, Iason hovering above him.

The Blondie kissed him long and deeply. When they parted, Riki was breathless. Iason bit his collarbone, lightly, just a graze of teeth. Riki moaned, his chest arching toward Iason. Tanned hands grabbed Iason’s hair, guiding his head toward the mongrel’s left nipple. The Elite almost snorted at his pet insolence but instead just bit hard at the erect peak. He felt his pet shudder beneath him. He sucked at the nipple and the mongrel’s cock twitched in response against his thigh.

Riki sucked in his breath and grind his hard penis against Iason’s cloth covered leg, still clutching his head. _Like a dog in heat_ , flashed a though in his mind (and it  had unnervingly Anakin’s voice) but he didn’t care. He had missed it for so long.

“Iason,” he panted. “Just- do it. I don’t want to-“ he groaned as cold fingers closed around his cock and gave him a long deliberate stroke, “-come before you, aah, fuck me.”

“As you wish,” murmured the Blondie.

The hand from his member disappeared and he felt Iason getting up so he let go of him though he wanted to reach for him, bring him closer. He would have done so with Anakin or Guy but this was Iason and, as much as he denied being a pet, the sense that it was not his place to command in their bed was deeply ingrained in his body…

He lost his train of thoughts when a lube-covered finger touched the place just beneath his balls and slid lower toward his opening. Where did Iason even get the lube? He didn’t get much time to wonder as the finger slid into him, working its way in to the last knuckle. He cried out as his prostate was touched.

Iason rubbed the gland, watching his pet intently. Riki lay sprawled in front of him, writhing in pleasure. The mongrel grabbed the sides of the narrow bed as he had usually done with sheets on Iason’s spacious bed on Amoi. When Riki’s cock started oozing with precum, Iason worked in a second finger, this time he was careful not to touch the mongrel’s sweet spot; just sliding his digits in and out and scissoring them, stretching him. After a while Riki started moving in time with his movements and the Blondie added another finger.

He prepared the dark-haired youth until he felt him relaxed, then removed his hand, smirking at the mumbled protest. As he unzipped his trousers, pulling out his penis, he watched Riki’s lust clouded eyes becoming more focused. There was a look of apprehension in them as he positioned himself at the mongrel’s entrance, though the pet didn’t say anything nor did he tried to close his spread legs.

Iason pushed in and grabbed Riki’s left side when the mongrel’s hips pulled away from him. He held his pet firmly but not forcefully, sliding gradually deeper into him. Riki closed his eyes and bit his lip but Iason did not stop. When he was fully inside, he leaned down over Riki, supporting his weight on his unharmed arm, and kissed the boy’s furrowed brow. The mongrel let out a sigh and his eyes fluttered open.  Iason didn’t move, savoring the hot throbbing smoothness around his member, waiting for Riki to adjust.

The mongrel’s hands let go of the bedsides and touched Iason’s back, working their way through the long tresses of hair carefully, avoiding bandages.

When Riki pushed against him, Iason started to move. Slowly at first, in shallow thrusts. Then he sped up, making his thrusts firmer, deeper, pulling off until only a head of his penis remained in his pet’s body then shoving back inside.

Riki cried out every time Iason delved into him, moaned at his every retreat. Every time Iason moved Riki’s whole body was rocked and his hands clenched tighter. His cock was trapped between their bellies, sliding against the Elite’s abdomen. The mongrel’s genitals were wet with sweat and precum.

Iason’s hair were swept across Riki’s chest, neck and face, tickling his skin. Riki felt his orgasm nearing, his breathing sped up, his exclaims become ragged. His muscles tensed, balls drew up to his body and fingers clutched Iason’s skin enough for his nails to leave marks as the orgasm rushed through him. Hot sperm shot from him dirtying his chest and Iason’s as well. He screamed as the world disappeared for a moment.

 Iason fucked him through his orgasm. Riki became gradually aware of that coming to himself. He was spent, listless, his arms fell to the bed powerless. His heart beat madly, he tried to catch his breath, gulping the air with open mouths, which wasn’t easy as Iason’s thrusts pushed the air out of his lungs. The Blondie’s pace didn’t falter, Riki saw the beautiful, emotionless face above himself, blue eyes watching him as if seeing to his very soul. The Elite didn’t even broke a sweat.

Riki’s senses felt intensified after coming. He perceived the brush of Iason’s penis, it seemed, with every cell of his body. His sensitive now skin burned in all the places Iason was touching. His breathes started to even though his body was still limp, as if all the energy was drained from him. He struggled to stay conscious, clinging to reality which now reduced itself to the blue eyes. He was staring into them as if he was entranced.

* * *

 

Raoul set the autopilot and went to the medical room to inspect Iason. He should have been conscious by now. The wound from light blaster was a clean one, there shall be no festering. Still, Raoul’s professional bias, as well as his worry for Iason, made him go take a closer look on that.

When he approached the room Iason - and with all probability his troublesome pet as well - was in, he heard suspiciously sounding pants and soft moans. It wasn’t like Iason to whine from pain and yet Raoul pushed away the more possible explanation. The door stood ajar and the Blondie went to them to peek in. Surely Iason wouldn’t…

He would.

Iason was on the bed, trapping the mongrel underneath. His perfectly shaped buttocks were visible over the lowered trousers, his hips were bucking forward into the mewling pet, muscles flexing with his every movement.

Raoul almost rolled his eyes and backed away quietly. If his friend had the strength and was in the mood for that then evidently he was feeling better. The medical examination could wait.

* * *

 

Riki couldn’t breathe, couldn’t even think or formulate words. All that spilled from his lips were lewd moans and whimpers. He hurt. The oversensitive skin of his entrance ached at the friction of the hard organ against it. But there was also pleasure erupting at each maddeningly regular and precise thrust at his prostate. His member was hard again.

Iason pounded unwaveringly into him.

Riki was ready to beg for release but when he opened his mouth, only another moan came out. Maybe Iason understood anyway. Or saw the grimace contorting his face. Or maybe it had nothing to do with that, nevertheless the Elite sped up at least. Faster strokes pierced Riki, directed slightly upwards at the end as Iason canted his hips.

Riki knew he wouldn’t last long. He closed his eyes at too much sensations and came with a ragged shout. Then he felt the hot flood of seed inside himself.

Iason was still for a moment, breathing hard. Riki was only vaguely aware of that drawing a shaking inhale after shaking inhale. His breath hitched when Iason withdrew from him. Then the Blondie flipped them over again and Riki found himself laying on a strong muscled chest. He nuzzled Iason’s scent, feeling exhausted but content.

“Would you buy me a podracer?” he asked after a long moment when his breathing evened and he was on the verge of falling asleep.

Riki felt the vibration of Iason’s laughter in his chest.

“From where such an idea?” asked Iason, bemused.

Riki shrugged. “It’s just a cool sport. Anakin said I can be good at it.”

“I have no intention of letting you be trained by Skywalker.” Iason’s voice grew cold and serious.

Riki lowered his gaze and traced absent-mindedly a pattern with his finger on pale unblemished skin underneath him in places uncovered by bandages.

“He probably doesn’t want to see me ever again.”

Iason scoffed, but felt rather pleased at hearing that. “So much for your equality.”

“No. It’s not like that. He didn’t look down on me because I was a pet. Or a mongrel. He didn’t think lowly of me because of who I was. It wasn’t my choice that I was born in the slums and he understood that. He isn’t prejudiced like much people are. He didn’t disregard me even though he met me as a pet. Because he saw it wasn’t through my own will that I had become one, that I was forced to do things.” Riki felt Iason tense. He craned his neck to look at him. The Blondie’s brow were furrowed as he stared into the ceiling but he didn’t interrupt Riki, so the mongrel continued. “He loathes me now because I _choose_ being a pet. And he is right.”

Iason didn’t say anything for a long while. It hurt to hear such sorrow in Riki’s voice. It wasn’t rebellion or angry curses anymore, it was just a resigned speech of someone who accepted his fate. Iason needed his pet as much as Riki needed freedom. He wasn’t able to let him go, he craved him too much. Maybe if he could give the mongrel some substitute of freedom…

 “Would you be… happier,” he said at least hesitantly, “if I was to let you work in the black market again?”

Riki gasped unbelievingly searching Iason’s face. “Are you serious?”

“I am always serious,” said Iason looking into his pet’s eyes. They were alight with joy.

“I’d love that,” said Riki smiling. Then he added, “thank you,” quietly. “Not only for that but… for saving my life back then. Does it hurt?” he changed the topic uncomfortable of speaking to Iason about his emotions. He touched the Elite’s bandaged arm lightly.

“No,” said Iason and brushed his pet’s unruly hair.


	10. Homecoming

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is. The last chapter. Enjoy and let me know what you think :)

\- Thai, could you pass me the salt? – said Cal and watched as the monkey fulfills his command.

\- Salt, not sugar, - he said seeing the wrong inscription at the container.

Thai put away the vessel she was holding and passed him the other one. Cal had trained her for a few days. She learned quickly but sometimes still made mistakes. It took only a slight reprimand from Cal and she was quick to correct them. In this case however, thought Cal, maybe it was the same-looking containers that were the problem. Maybe he should keep the sugar in a different bowl, it was not like he could teach her to read.

\- Good girl, – he praised her with a smile and gave her a slice of banana as a reward.

 She took the offered food in her tiny paw and started chewing on it. Cal looked at her affectionately. Master Iason had said “get rid of it” though Cal couldn’t bring himself to utilize her. Nor to give her away… He knew would have to do so eventually. Just not yet. Master Iason was away and Cal was pretty sure he would be informed when his master would be coming back. He would have enough time then to do something with her.

He salted the spaghetti and put away the salt cellar.

That was when he heard the signal and froze. Every room in the household had another signal so the furniture could be summoned from the kitchen without the need to raise a voice. This particular sound was an automatic one, when someone used the private elevator to the apartment. And in all probability it was his master. Cal’s hands were shaking as he slowly took off his apron. Usually, he would be worried if the bed were done (though each one always was as soon as Master Riki get up from it) or that he won’t make the dinner in time (though Master Iason rarely eat just after coming home). This time it was something entirely different. He cast the panicked stare at Thai. She was uneasy, feeling his tension.

Breath, he told himself, you have to stay calm, otherwise the master will know something is wrong. Master Iason never came to the kitchen. If he’d just wait till the master would go to work, perhaps he could still snatched her away without being noticed.

He hang the apron on a hook and turned down the fire on the cook.

\- Stay here, - he told Thai and, taking a deep breath, went to the hall to greet his master.

 

* * *

 

 

The furniture greeted them as usual when Iason stepped into his apartment with Riki by his side. Only he seemed paler and more timid than usual. Iason eyed him suspiciously but said nothing as he passed his coat to the furniture. The boy moved to hang it on the wall but it slipped from his hands as the loud clang sounded from the kitchen.

\- What was that? – called Riki and run to the canteen door.

Cal scurried after him, casting a scared look at his master.

\- Oh Jupiter, you kept it! – exclaimed the pet as he rushed into the room.

Now genuinely curious, Iason went after them. He peeked into the kitchen above Cal’s little frame frozen at the threshold. On the tiled floor, among the scattered food, said a monkey. _The_ monkey, Iason realized. The same that Skywalker had used to insult him, taking his pet and leaving _it_ behind.

Riki was sitting on the floor next to it already, scratching its head.

\- Cal, what is the meaning of this? – asked Iason struggling to keep his voice even. He didn’t know if he felt more angry or amused.

Cal stepped aside, with his back to the nearest wall and looked at Iason’s feet as he addressed him.

\- Master Iason… I-I don’t have an excuse. I disobeyed your order, I’m sorry - his voice trembled. – I.. – he swallowed, - I couldn’t make myself to terminate it. Of course I would do so immediately if that’s your wish – the last statement was almost a sob.

\- You cannot be serious! – said his pet before Iason could answer. – Iason, look at her, she’s so sweet – now the monkey was on his pet’s lap, playing with his jacket zipper. – Did you name her? – he asked Cal.

\- Thai, - whispered Cal barely audible.

The monkey turned its head at hearing her name.

Iason almost laughed at the scene in front of him. Riki looked adorable with hope and cheer gleaming into his eyes; Cal was shaking with worry looking like he wanted to disappear. Very good, let him at least feel scared for a while for not fulfilling his master’s orders without delay.

Iason sighed like he was tired with them all.

\- I really have a misfortune to disobedient furniture, - he said. – Cal, - the boy go rigid at mentioning him, - keep this thing out of my sight. If there is one hair from it on my clothes, it will be gone. Understood?

\- Yes, of course, Master Iason, - said Cal grinning even though as a furniture he should kept his face impassive. – Thank you, Master Iason!

\- Riki, leave this thing and come with me.

The pet did as he told, begrudgingly untwining himself from the monkey’s grip. Iason showed him to the bedroom and Riki went there without protest.

\- Undress, - said Iason as they reached the room and the door slid behind them.

\- Ordering me so soon? – back-talked Riki but unzipped his leather jacket with one angry motion.

\- I thought you accepted the truth of being a pet already. Did I miscalculate?

Iason observed his pet strip in abrupt movements, tearing off next layers of clothes and throwing them to the floor. He believed he saw more anticipation than anger in the mongrel’s performance. Finally Riki stood naked in front of him, his back straight and chin lifted. The look on his face showed defiance but his cock was hard.

Iason reached to his pocket with deliberate laziness and watched Riki’s eyes widen as he took out the ring. Silver flashed in the dimly enlightened room.

\- No, - said Riki and didn’t look so arrogantly anymore. His proudly straightened figure seemed to shrank. – No! Don’t put this on me! – he shouted to sound more powerful but Iason heard the unmistakably touch of fear in his voice.

\- Lie on the bed, - said Iason calmly.

Riki didn’t react to his order. The Blondie saw his muscles going tense as he prepared to do something stupid, bringing more trouble on himself. When the slumdog lunged for the door, Iason was ready. He blocked the pet’s way easily, grabbed him by the wrist and wringed his hand behind his back. Riki screamed, more from frustration than pain, held in place by Iason’s vicelike grip. He stood with his back to Iason, slightly bent forward to ease the pressure in his twisted shoulder.

\- No, please, - the pet wailed as Iason reached around him with his other hand.

The Elite, ignoring his pet’s protests, slid the ring in place, feeling as the cold metal tightens, adjusting to the penis’ base.

Riki sobbed. Iason let go of his wrist and embraced him from behind with both arms. He placed a kiss on the dark mob of hair.

\- Now, it wasn’t so hard, was it? – Iason whispered soothingly to his pet’s ear.

He stroked Riki’s chest, touched his abdomen. He massaged the tense muscles until he feel the mongrel gradually relax. His own penis was stiff, pressing to the slumdog’s ass though layer of cloth.

The Blondie led Riki to the bed then. With a firm push he sent him sprawling. The pet struggled a little but Iason soon had him lying on his back, trapped under his bigger body. He seized the mongrel’s hands and pinned them above his dark-haired head. The last remnants of resistance melted into the soft gasps as the Blondie licked and sucked his pet’s nipples.

Iason drew up a little and appreciated the look. The mongrel laid prone beneath him, his arms outstretched and held unmoving by Iason’s hand. His cock leaked with precume, sweat shone on the dark skin. He panted with desire.

\- There is one more thing, Riki, - said Iason and watched as the pet try to focus on his words through the haze of lust. – You slept with Anakin.

Before the slumdog could answer, Iason flicked on the pet ring and bent down to swallow Riki’s anguished cry with a kiss. He kissed the mongrel for a long time, all the while keeping the ring turned on. Riki’s body trashed underneath him with spasms of pain, he screamed into the kiss. Iason felt the taste of blood as the pet’s teeth clenched on the Elite’s tongue though the Blondie couldn’t say if the bite was done on purpose.

Finally Iason ended the torment, but didn’t turned off the pet ring completely, just switched the pain mode to a gentle vibration. He raised on his elbows and knees straddling the mongrel’s naked body. Riki was wet with sweat, trembling uncontrollably, he breathed heavily. Under the closed eyes, his cheeks were tear-stained.

Iason traced his jawline with a finger.

\- This is just the punishment you earned, pet.

Iason stood up and left the room, leaving Riki naked in the crumpled bedsheets.

 

* * *

 

 

Riki laid curled up in a bed, not intending to leave it in the nearest future. Or even stay in it forever. His resolve was unwavering until the throbbing between his legs became unbearable. With a growl he turned on his back again, his hand creeping to his manhood. He took a hold of his penis and stroked it a few times with long slow movements. His hips bucked, he wanted to sped up but forced himself to stop. Of course the pet ring would prevent an orgasm. Better to not make it worse than it already is.

He slid off the bed and, not bothering with the clothes, went to search for Iason. In the saloon he saw just Cal cleaning the window.

\- Where is that fucker? – he barked.

\- Master Iason has left – informed him Cal, turning to him. He looked away quickly seeing the pet completely naked and aroused. - Uhm, should I fetch you some cloth, Master Riki?

Riki ignored the boy.

\- Did he say when he’ll be back?

\- No.

\- Fuck! – the mongrel kicked the sofa that stood closest to him.

Then he slid to his knees, on the floor next to it and pressed his head to the backrest. The constant vibrations of the ring drove him crazy. He grabbed his dick again and stroked it madly. His desire built up even more. He whined not caring if Cal saw or heard him. He moved his hand up and down his painfully hard cock until his arm grew tired but the release wasn’t coming. Finally he just squeezed it and kneeled there, taking in a long breaths, trying to slower his pulse.

\- Master Riki? – sounded Cal’s voice somewhere near behind him.

\- Leave me.

\- But.. are you all right?

\- I said leave me alone!

The furniture backed away docilely. Riki stayed there for a while then forced himself to get up and went to the bathroom. He walked into the shower, turning on the cool splash of water. He stood under the spray for almost an hour, with all his willpower stopping himself from touching his throbbing penis.

After the shower it was slightly better. The vibrations didn’t stop but his mind was a little clearer. He turned down Cal’s offer of dinner and went to the bedroom again to curl up on the bed in his misery. The bed was done and his discarded earlier clothes were gone. He shouldn’t have shouted at Cal, he thought with a slight pang of guilt.

 

* * *

 

 

Iason came back at the evening. Riki heard him coming into the flat and speaking with Cal. He had planned to run at him shouting what he thinks of him but he didn’t have the strength to do it anymore. He heard his masters footsteps coming to the bedroom, then approaching him. He didn’t react.

Iason touched his shoulder.

\- Riki, - he said in a pleasant tone. – How was your day?

The mongrel gritted his teeth and glared at the blonde.

\- There is no need to murder me with a stare. I’ll make you feel better soon, - promised Iason in his silky seductive voice and started to take off his garments.

Riki watched him undress trying to keep in mind that he was angry at the Elite rather than letting his treacherous imagination show him a numerous ways in which Iason could fulfill his promise.

When the Blondie was naked, he slid onto the bed next to Riki, pulling the pet to himself so that the slumdog’s back were pressed to his chest. Riki sighed as Iason’s hand touched his cock. The palm was pleasantly cold at his hot flesh. Iason stroked him a few times, then pressed his thumb to the wet slit at the head of Riki’s member and the mongrel shuddered.

\- Iason, - he moaned and was about to beg him for release already.

\- Shh, pet, I know – said the Blondie and Riki felt the constriction on his penis loosen. – Come for me, - whispered Iason to his ear giving him one firm stroke and Riki came with a cry with just that one touch.

Iason held him in his arms until the last shudder of orgasm died out. Then he untangled himself from Riki and the slumdog felt him getting off the bed. The mongrel wanted to protest but held his tongue. He wouldn’t beg to be fucked.

However, Iason returned unbidden. Riki, still lying on his side, his back to Iason, felt the mattress dipped under his weight. Then a hand pushed the pet’s upper leg forward, bending it at the knee and straightened the other.

\- Hey, don’t position me like some sex doll, - grumbled Riki, sliding his right leg back down.

Iason pinched him at the underside of his thigh and Riki hissed, putting his limb where it originally has been placed by the Blondie.

Slicked fingers touched the cleft of his ass, two of them were pushed up his hole at the same time. Riki let out a cry. The fingers stretched and lubed him, preparing him at what was coming next. When the fingers were removed, Iason placed a hand on his hipbone and held him as the Elite’s penis pressed against him from behind. Riki moaned when Iason entered him in one stable movement. The Blondie started to move and the youth could feel his desire building again, his spent member waking up once more. Riki cried out when Iason canted his hip and pushed more violently, his prostate hit almost too hard.  After a few such thrusts Riki was done, coming a second time, his sperm staining his belly.

\- So soon? – breathed Iason to his ear, not stopping his thrusts, long hair tickling the mongrel in the neck. – Maybe I should use the ring to help you last longer?

\- Don’t… you fucking dare, - rasped Riki between the next shoves. – I’ve got enough… pet ring.. after today.

Iason smirked against the shelve of Riki’s ear and grasped it with his teeth as his movements sped up. As he came inside of his pet, he bit harder, making the mongrel bleed. Riki yelped.

The slumdog felt Iason withdrew from him. He was  flipped onto his back instantly, strong hands lifting his legs, placing them on the Elite’s shoulders. Iason’s penis slid into his still wet hole. How could he be hard so quickly again, wondered Riki briefly, as a solid thrust pushed the air out of his lungs. He gasped with open mouths, not caring about the sounds that were escaping his throat. He’d push against Iason to take him in even deeper but he didn’t have any leverage in this position, with his lower back hovering in the air. Iason seemed to read his thoughts for the Elite grabbed him by his sides and pulled to himself.

Riki’s cock was semi-stiff as he was impaled on the Blondie’s hard rod, moaning in ecstasy. He grabbed the sheets at both sides, needing to hold on something as his whole body was rocked back and forth.

After what seemed like an ages, when Riki’s voice went hoarse from screams, he finally felt the hot spurt of seed filling his guts again. Iason’s hands tightening its grip at the mongrel’s hips were the only visible outward sign of his pleasure.

Riki grunted as the Blondie’s penis slid off him and Iason lowered him slowly on the bed. His spine hurt. He could feel semen dripping out of his abused hole.

\- Roll over, - said Iason.

\- Are you never sated? – complained Riki but did as was demanded of him.

\- Never, - confirmed Iason in a desire-heave voice.

He grabbed Riki by the hips and the pet rose to his knees, supporting his upper body on his forearms. Iason pushed into him in one savage movement, seething himself to the hilt. Riki’s delirious outcry sent a pleasurable shudder up the Blondie’s spine.

Riki moaned every time Iason’s big cock filled him. He was ramrod hard again, though he lost count of how many times he had orgasmed already. He didn’t know how he could come again for he was sure there wasn’t any seed left in his balls. He only knew he wanted it.

Despite the tiredness, despite the _pain_ in his overexerted body, he pushed back against Iason. He gritted his teeth and met every forward thrust with strength matching his master’s enthusiasm.

When Iason’s hand slid to his cock, his rhythm faltered. He gave up and surrender to Iason completely, letting the Blondie took all the control over his body, his needs and desires.

The strokes on his cock matched the thrusts up his ass. He whimpered in pleasure, feeling the tension building in him again. He shouted as the orgasm rushed through him in waves. He felt the responding twitch of Iason’s penis inside him a second before the Elite’s semen hit his inner walls.

Then the heavy body collapsed onto him, pushing him into the mattress. Iason’s breath could be quicker than usual though it was hard to tell over his own heavy gasps.

The Blondie withdrew from him but laid down again immediately, half of his body on Riki’s sweated one. Riki was so tired he thought he would faint at any moment.

\- Sleep, Riki, - murmured Iason to him. – In the morning you’ve got a meeting with your new black-market boss.

 _What_ , Riki wanted to ask but the sleep overwhelmed him.

 

* * *

 

 

The boss wasn’t new. Katze waited for him already as he walked into the room.

\- You seem tired, - greeted him redhead amused. – Had a rough night?

\- Fuck off, - growled Riki. Cal had woke him up at six in the morning telling him Katze will be here in a while. The pet had only managed to put on the clothes the furniture had prepared for him, after taking a quick shower trying to wash all the dried sweat and semen from last night. – Let’s talk about business. What’s my new job?


End file.
